Fate
by Kanoko
Summary: Somewhat sequel to Itami. This takes place three years after that. I don't think you would need to read that to understand what's going on in this story.
1. Prologue: Arriving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own them, merely borrowing them for this story.

* * *

It's been three years. Three years since I've left Mid-Childa. Whatever happened to the saying "Time can let you move on"? I don't think it has helped me move on at all. If it did then I wouldn't be standing here and quite reluctant to get off the ship. I honestly don't want to face her. I don't know _how_ to face her. Well, she knows that I was going on a mission that would take me away for a few years and that I couldn't attend her wedding but she still doesn't know of that letter that I wrote her. Even if I am back, she won't find out about it. Not when she already have a family.

**Fate**

**By**

**Kanoko**

Walking down the long hallway while passing various people that happen to be going to the boarding area, Fate T Harlaown noticed the odd glances she was getting. Although she noticed, she didn't pay much attention to them and continued walking until she got outside the building. Once there, she looked around for a few minutes before she found a familiar looking black sports car coming her way. A smile made itself to her face and she waved her hand at it. The car stopped at the curb and Fate watched the tinted window come down. Inside, a brunette wearing a pair of sunglasses smirked at her.

"Need a ride, beautiful?" Fate laughed softly at the brunette's choice of words.

"Is that how you always pick girls up, Hayate?" The blond moved to the back of the car and waited. "Trunk?"

"How rude, I do not pick girls up! They just come to me. Not that I mind it that much as long as they don't get too clingy. I like to get Carim jealous sometimes." The woman in the car pulled the lever to open the trunk and waited while Fate loaded her suitcase and then get into the passenger seat next to her.

"How's it been? I didn't expect to see you like this after only three years." Hayate said as she peered at Fate from the corner of her eyes to keep most of her vision on the road.

"What do you "like this"? Only difference I have is this haircut." Fate paused a bit but then realized Hayate was waiting for her to continue. "I had it cut somewhat involuntarily during the mission. That's all there is to it."

Hayate noticed that Fate didn't answer her other question and was about to press for it but then her attention was diverted and she pulled to a stop. Rolling down the window, Hayate called out to the person she spotted.

"Hey, Vivio! Where are you heading? Aren't you supposed to be at your extra lessons today?" Fate looked out the window to try to see where Hayate spotted Vivio.

"Ah Hayate-san! Please don't tell Nanoha-mama! I heard Fate-mama was coming back today and thought I'd skip the lessons to see if I can catch her. Einhart-san is with me too." From behind the young girl, a girl with silver hair and two different colored eyes simply bowed towards Hayate.

"Isn't this Fate-mama's car? Are you picking up girls again? I'm going to tell on you!" Vivio asked as she peered into the car and saw Fate.

"Whoa, hold on! For the last time I do _not_ pick up girls and Vivio how can you not recognize your Fate-mama?" The brunette defended herself and glared at Fate who simply laughed at her friend's situation.

"Eh? That's Fate-mama?" the girl obviously hadn't recognized Fate. Fate can't say she could blame her, there was a few times she couldn't recognize herself too when looking into the mirror in the mornings.

"Now get out of the car and let her see you!" Hayate pushed the blonde out of the car and got off herself too.

With a sheepish smile on her face, Fate walked to Vivio and took a good look at her. The blonde felt a stab of pain when she realized how similar to Nanoha the girl had gotten. She didn't dwell on it though when the girl with green and red eyes jumped at her and hugged her with all her might.

"Welcome home, Fate-mama!"

* * *

I felt like I really want to write a story spurring from the letter/story "Itami". This is merely a prologue and honestly I don't know where this is heading. A friend of mine gave me the idea of making it like a story that has Fate resolve her feelings for Nanoha while originally I had thought of it as a NanoFate story. Who knows, stay tune if you want to find out. I don't know about frequency of the releases though. Let's hope I keep my interest long enough to finish the story well. By the way, since I put Einhart in this story as a relative time of when "Itami" takes place is sometime after Vivio met Einhart in Vivid and now it's three years later in this story. Now I have said too much. Last but not least, Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Mad At You

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

I can't believe that I caught Fate-mama just like that! I thought it'd be a pointless wait since I didn't even know if she got off her ship already or not. Takamachi Vivio, you have the best of luck today! Actually I should stop praising myself… It's not like me to do that. I wonder if Nanoha-mama knows that Fate-mama is home today. Maybe Teana-san didn't tell her. It didn't seem like Nanoha-mama knew anything or she just kept it from me... These two really are hopeless! I wish I can do something about it. For starters I wonder how long Fate-mama is going to stay this time.

**Fate I**

**By **

**Kanoko**

"Well instead of just standing there, why don't we get in the car first? I'm sure your Fate-mama is tired, Vivio." Hayate said while pointing to the black sports car. Releasing Fate from her hug, Vivio looked at Hayate then gave Einhart a questioning look. When the silver haired girl nodded, Vivio nodded enthusiastically and made a "Un!" sound of approval.

The four females piled into the car and soon, Hayate went onto the highway. There was a somewhat awkward silence as if the usually energetic Vivio wasn't sure what to ask Fate. Fate on the other hand had taken interest in what was flying past outside the window and also didn't say anything. Sighing, Hayate decided to break this silence.

"So Vivio, what are you going to tell your Nanoha-mama when she sees you come out of Fate-chan's car? Not to mention you are home two hours early." Hayate teased and almost instantly the awkwardness that was lingering in the car disappeared.

"I can always say that Hayate-san brought me out of extra lessons early and took me somewhere." The young girl replied with a playful smile on her face. After pausing a bit, she seems to have finally found the courage to ask something that she had wanted to ask every since getting in the car. "By the way Hayate-san, where is Fate-mama staying?"

Hayate paused a bit and realized now that even she didn't know where Fate would be staying at. Shrugging her shoulders, she glanced at Fate and Vivio caught on. The girl looped her arms around Fate's neck from behind and looked at her inquiringly. Fate turned her head a bit to meet Vivio's gaze then she shook her head. "I haven't even thought about that yet."

"Then why don't you come over first then decide?" The girl had a huge smile on her face and Fate found herself unable to refuse. Although she knows that she might regret this decision, the blonde enforcer nodded her head anyway.

"So Nanoha-chan's place it is! Let's think of a good excuse first. I don't want Nanoha-chan to starlight breaker us for "taking" Vivio out of her lessons early." The brunette paused a bit then glanced at the rearview mirror at the quietest passenger in the car. "You're fine with it right, Einhart? Coming with us to Nanoha-chan's place that is."

"Y-Yes, that's fine." Einhart replied with a blush on her face. The silver haired girl doubted that she could say no anyway because right now, Vivio is in a mood that even if you refuse, she will bother you about it until you agree.

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha was shocked. Her adoptive daughter who was supposed to be at her lessons was home two hours early. That and Hayate was walking up to the front door right behind her with someone that Nanoha feel she knew in fact this female accompanying Hayate actually kind of look like Fate. Not forgetting her motherly instincts, Nanoha opened the door and frowned at Vivio who was dragging a horribly blushing Einhart by the hand and running up the front porch, not expecting the door to open.

"Takamachi Vivio, why aren't you at your lessons right now?" The girl stopped right before the steps going up to the front porch and gulped. From what Nanoha could see Vivio looked like a fish with her eyes wide and mouth opening and closing.

"Aw, come on Nanoha-chan. Missing one or two lessons isn't that bad. Besides, Vivio does great in school doesn't she?" Vivio nodded vigorously in agreement and looked at Hayate who had a wide smile on her face as she placed her hand on Vivio's head.

"Hayate-chan… Mou, why did you take Vivio out without telling me anyway? And what do you mean it isn't that bad for her to miss one or two lessons? Sure she does well in school but I don't want her to get too distracted." Nanoha countered and watched as the blonde female who was looking around the house finally caught up and stood next to Hayate.

"Hey… You didn't tell Nanoha-chan that you were coming home today? Then again, you didn't tell me too but luckily I heard from Teana." Fate grinned sheepishly at Hayate and looked at Nanoha who doesn't seem to remember her.

"It's not like it's a really big thing. There's no need to make it such too. I don't even know how Teana found out that I was going to come home today." Although she said that, Fate has a very good idea who was the one that leaked the information to Teana.

Finally catching on, Nanoha's eyes widened. "F-Fate-chan?" Hayate laughed aloud as soon as she realized that Nanoha just figured out who the blonde was.

* * *

"Mou, would you stop smirking? It's not that funny that I cannot recognize my childhood best friend is it?" Nanoha glanced out to the living room where Fate, Vivio and Einhart was sitting with Vivio telling Fate stories of the past few years with Einhart occasionally attempting to calm Vivio down when she felt the younger girl had gone to excited.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have been that funny if only Vivio was the one that didn't recognize Fate-chan but to think you too? That's a bit of a shock." Hayate was leaning on the counter, nibbling on a cookie that she grabbed from the cookie jar and watched as Nanoha prepared whatever she was doing.

"Fine, I'm getting rusty okay? You know I haven't been to the office for ages. Much less on the battlefield." Nanoha paused then called out to Fate. "Fate-chan, are you staying for dinner today?" Then back to Hayate. "What about you? Staying for dinner today?"

"Make enough for one more person too." This time it was Hayate's turn to pause. "How does getting rusty have anything to do with not recognizing Fate-chan?!"

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama said she would stay for dinner!" Vivio beamed as she went into the kitchen and grabbed a few cookies from the cookie jar. There was no doubt that Vivio had done something to get Fate to agree in staying for dinner. It just shows on the young girl's face.

Watching the girl leave and making sure that she was in the living room continuing her story to fate, Hayate spoke again. "How are things with Yuuno-kun?" The brunette watched Nanoha tense up. To close friends it was pretty obvious that after a year of their marriage, Nanoha and Yuuno were actually better off being best friends. Hayate has no idea how they even managed to get to the marriage step if that really was the case.

"W-What are you asking that for? It's normal of course, nyahahaha!" Hayate looked at the woman with a look of disbelief. Shaking her head, Hayate pushed herself off the counter and headed towards the door.

"Well if you say so. I'm going to call Carim and see if she can come over. If she can't, you still have to make enough for one more person. I'm taking it out for her." After hearing a "Un", Hayate went into the living room to call her girlfriend and listen to Vivio's stories.

* * *

"Well then, thanks for the meal!" Hayate said indicating the bag that she was now holding as she waved briefly to Nanoha who stood at the front door. Watching the brunette get into the black sports car, Nanoha waved back and watch as it drove off.

"Nanoha-mama, the bath's free!" Vivio said as she came down from the second floor. "Oh, Hayate-san left already?" Watching her mother close the door then nod, Vivio nodded also and then went over to the sofa and sat next to Fate who was just putting three cups down onto the coffee table.

"Caramel milk? Ah, sorry Nanoha. I just thought I'd make something to drink…" The blonde trailed off sheepishly, feeling somewhat nervous around the brunette.

"It's fine… You don't have to be that distant. Make yourself at home. I'll… Go bathe. I'll drink the milk after that." Nodding, Fate watched as Nanoha disappeared upstairs and continued to stare at the now empty stairs until Vivio's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Fate-mama is thinking about Nanoha-mama again isn't she?" Fate looked at Vivio who was scowling at her now. "Honestly, if Fate-mama had told Nanoha-mama her feelings in the first place then this wouldn't be so awkward!"

Fate felt a blush find its way to her face. "W-W-What are you talking about?! W-W-Who told you that?!" Fate never would have thought that even someone as young as Vivio would know. Sure she knows that a few of their friends knows of her feelings for Nanoha but Fate can't help but feel weird that even Vivio knows of it.

"Mama, I'm thirteen years old now. Please don't treat me like I'm still that six year old who needs her mamas' comfort when she falls on the ground. Anyway that's not the point. Although I might not understand but I do think that I'd like to see both Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama happy but Fate-mama isn't happy is she?" Smiling slightly, Fate patted Vivio on the head.

"It's okay Vivio. I'm fine with the way things are." Fate looked around the living as if she's seeing it for the first time. "Well, you have told me stories of everything else but you never told me anything about Yuuno." Fate made an attempt to change the subject but when she mentioned Yuuno, she can't help but feel the name sound just a bit weird.

"Ah Yuuno-san? Well, I don't even normally see him unless it's his day off. Then again during those days I'm usually with Nove, Lio and Corona until late." Fate took note that Vivio had called Yuuno, Yuuno-san and nothing like Yuuno-papa or the like. "Well, I don't think it really matters since after getting married, Nanoha-mama and Yuuno-san seems even more best friends-like than a married couple."

Fate's interest perked up at the mention of that but then Vivio yawned. "Vivio, it's time for bed! You have school tomorrow!" Nanoha's voice came floating down as the brunette herself descended down the stairs.

"Awww but Fate-mama is home today!" Despite her unwillingness to go to sleep, Vivio's eyes were already drooping.

"It's okay Vivio. I'll be around for quite a while before I am called out again so go sleep or else you won't be able to wake up to go to school tomorrow." Vivio nodded somewhat reluctantly but stood up and disappeared up the stairs anyway.

After Vivio disappeared up the stairs, it occurred to Fate that she was now alone with Nanoha. The brunette had sat down on a sofa positioned diagonally from the one Fate was sitting on. In her hands was the now cool cup of caramel milk that Fate had made. There was a silence between them that made Fate feel like squirming in her seat. There was a few times that Fate wanted to say something but the words died before she even opened her mouth and thus she sat there, finding the cup in her hand very interesting.

"I'm mad at you."

Fate looked up, wasn't sure if Nanoha really did speak. "E-Eh?"

"I'm mad at you."

* * *

Phew, that's nearly two thousand words there. After so many cups of green tea, I finally finished this chapter! Yes, I guess you can say the pace is slow. But I kind of want a medium paced story. It won't be interesting if it ended too early now would it? Let's hope I don't drag it out and make it very uninteresting. Well, nothing really happened in this chapter but I'm quite happy with it. Anyone think Nanoha's reaction to Fate's return a bit dopey of her? It's totally not what you would expect from her, right? Well… Let's hope there's a good reason to it and pray that I'm planning something or else these characters would be VERY OOC which isn't all that good. Now that was long… As usual, Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Let It Go

Disclaimer: Not mine, borrowed for the story only.

* * *

I wonder why I wasn't informed that she was going to be back. I mean, Vivio and Hayate-chan knew about it. Maybe it's about time I end my vacation and go back to work. ...And hope Shamal-san won't kill me for it. Three years is a big enough rest... Right?

**Fate II: Let It Go**

**by**

**Kanoko**

Fate stared at a place behind Nanoha's shoulders as the brunette fixed Fate with a glaring gaze. The words that Nanoha spoke were ringing in Fate's ears loud and clear over and over again. _"I'm mad at you." _It was something that Fate had expected Nanoha to say but it doesn't make the impact on her any less. It hurts to know that Nanoha is mad at her but at least the brunette doesn't hate her.

"I... I'm... Sorry?" Fate offered weakly, unsure of what to say.

The blonde averted her gaze back to the cup in her hands. The silence and Nanoha's gaze was making her weak. Sure she had prepared herself for this confrontation. Of why she left without telling the brunette, of why she didn't attend the wedding and of why she had left and never made any attempt of contact. Although Fate had foreseen this confrontation, she was completely and absolutely not ready for it. She never thought of how to answer Nanoha nor had she really expect she would meet and have a moment like this with her this quickly.

"You..." There was a short pause as Nanoha took a deep breath. It seemed as if she was drawing strength from it then she continued. "You big... Idiot!"

Fate jumped from Nanoha's sudden outburst, nearly dropping the cup in her hand. Slowly replacing the cup back on the tray, the blonde opened her mouth then closed it a few times. Finally, she meekly glanced at Nanoha to see the brunette glaring at her then following Fate and replacing her own cup back onto the tray.

"I'll... I'll bring the tray back to the kitchen!" Fate said, seeking for some type of distraction. Reaching for the tray, Fate was about to stand up but Nanoha stopped her by placing her hand on the blonde's own. "U-Um... Nanoha?"

"How could you do this to me? You left without telling me. You didn't even bother to stay until after my wedding AND you come back with your hair short without telling me?" Fate stay silent, unsure of what to say. She couldn't possibly say anything that would actually help her situation anyway. At least, not now.

"I... Can I not answer your first two questions? I do have a good reason for the last one though." Yes, Fate T. Harlaown finally settled on the tactic, avoid.

After that, there was a long pause and Fate was still stealing glances at Nanoha from time to time only to find the brunette looking at her. It was only after a little while that the blonde realized that Nanoha was actually waiting for her to continue.

"Um... You see, this haircut was really an involuntary haircut." The blonde ran her hand through the back of her hair as if still not really believing that her hair was short. "Well... It was during the mission while it was cut and was only quite recently." Fate wondered to herself if she was just trying to make it sound like it wasn't such a bad thing. "At the last stage of our mission, when we went to arrest the guy as usual he wouldn't give up and well... His device nearly sliced my head off but I managed to pull a sonic move at the cost of my hair."

Takamachi Nanoha wasn't entirely sure if she should be relieved that Fate wasn't hurt during that mission of hers or if she should be laughing at how the blonde barely escaped death at the cost of her long hair. Maybe she should be relieved. After all, Fate is alive and didn't really changed much... except for the hair that now looks very much like Arisa Banning's hairstyle in length.

"Fate... You only answered part of the last question." Fate winced when Nanoha addressed her without the suffix "-chan" which the woman do it to symbolize that she really is mad at her.

"U-um, I don't know what you mean." Fate was scared. She wants to run away but she has nowhere to go. "I remember telling you that I couldn't attend your wedding before I left."

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown!" This time the blonde completely straightened herself and raised her right hand in a salute.

"H-Here!" There was a pause then the blonde looked at Nanoha, still saluting. "Nanohaaaa!"

"You call having Hayate-chan notify me that you were leaving 'telling' me?! Fate, when have I become so insignificant to you?" The blonde's eyes grew wide and finally dropped her salute.

"N-Nanoha, you would never be insignificant to me! How can you think that!?" She could. What Fate had done three years ago was proof that Nanoha's frustration and anger aren't directed wrongly.

Nanoha opened her mouth to say something but stopped halfway when a groggy voice was heard.

"Nanoha-mama, what's going on?" It was Vivio and she was standing at the foot of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

Both women wondered when the girl had come down. Had their conversation become so heated that they didn't notice Vivio wake up and come down?

"A-ah Vivio, sorry did we wake you up?" Fate asked as she stood up and went over to the girl.

Whether she was still half asleep or something, Fate cannot tell but when the blonde was within reach, Vivio looped her arms around Fate's neck. "Fate-mama sleeps in my room tonight." There was a smile on Vivio's face even though her eyes were half closed.

"Vivio, you know that I can no longer pick you up right?" The blonde asked but picked the girl up bridal style anyway.

Giving Nanoha an apologetic look, Fate walked up the stairs with the thirteen year old in her arms.

* * *

Takamachi Vivio woke up to find a still in uniform Fate sleeping next to her that morning. She doesn't really remember what had happened and all she really remember that she was awakened by the sound of Nanoha's voice.

Not really thinking about it, she slowly and quietly slipped out of bed. At that time of the day, no one would be awake since her Nanoha-mama would have gone back to bed after making her breakfast. By the time Vivio got back to her room from washing up and eating breakfast she was surprised to see Fate up.

"Good morning Fate-mama." She greeted anyway.

"Good morning, Vivio. Getting ready for school?" Fate asked with a smile.

Nodding happily, Vivio went to gather her things. "Fate-mama, There is breakfast that Nanoha-mama made downstairs on the kitchen table. Help yourself to some. I have to leave now so see you after school!"

Fate nodded and watch Vivio exit the room and after a little bit, she heard the front door open and closed. Quietly, Fate exited Vivio's room and on her way to the bathroom, she stopped by Nanoha's room and peeked in. The brunette was still sleeping. Then the blonde's thoughts wandered back to their conversation from last night.

A light gasp jarred Fate out of her thoughts. Turning around, Fate came face to face with the man that her beloved was married to, Yuuno Scrya.

"Good morning, Yuuno. I see that you have been well." Fate said as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"I could have been better. You came back yesterday right? I'm sure Nanoha was thrilled." The man replied.

Then there was an awkward silence. Fate was afraid to talk and Yuuno was too tired to talk.

"U-um, you should go to sleep. Don't worry about me, I have to stop by the office today." The blonde offered.

Apologizing, Yuuno entered the room the blonde was just looking into. With a smile she found very fake even for herself, Fate went into the bathroom and started to get ready for her own day.

* * *

"Well... That was awkward." Fate muttered to herself as she softly closed the door to the house behind her. Standing at the front porch, the blonde realized that she had no way to get to the office at all. She was about to call Hayate for her car back when the said car was coming down the street. Finding smile making its way to her lips, Fate stared at the car as it stopped at the curb with an amused expression.

"You sure know the right time to come. Did you put cameras in Nanoha's house for you to be so on time at times like this?" Fate said as soon as she entered the car.

"Fate-chan has become quite rude lately. But shouldn't you just be grateful that I came at the right time? You would have walked there if I didn't." Hayate retorted cheerfully. Chuckling lightly, Fate agreed by nodding her head slightly.

"So what do you plan to do during your time back? I'm quite sure that you would not be allowed to go on another mission for at least a month." The brunette asked as soon as she maneuvered the car to the highway.

"I don't exactly know. I don't even know how I should face Nanoha right now. I had never even thought about the moment I would come back to Mid-Childa since I didn't expect the mission to end so quickly." Fate focused her gaze to the scenery flying past outside the window.

"You know... After three years of losing all kinds of contact with you, it seems to me that you have completely lost track of things. There is one thing that I know didn't change which at least helps me identify that this person sitting next to me really is Fate." The woman paused a bit and glanced at Fate quickly from the corner of her eyes. "And that's the fact that you are still the same woman who is afraid of her own feelings."

Fate turned her gaze to Hayate and stared. The brunette doesn't seemed to be bothered by her gaze but Fate seemed to be bothered by Hayate's words. Maybe the woman was right and all Fate was, is that she's afraid of her own feelings. However, some part of her wants to prove Hayate wrong and that she wasn't afraid of her own feelings. Finally looking away and focusing her attention back at the scenery, Fate realized that she had nothing to say that can prove Hayate wrong.

"You know, I saw Yuuno before I left." The blonde simply stated.

"And what do you plan to do?" Hayate asked as if knowing that a time like this was bound to happen.

There was a pause as Fate ran her options through her head. There really wasn't much options that she choose from or maybe there really wasn't any options other than one and that she only wanted to use the other possibilities to give herself false hope. Coming to a decision, Fate smiled slightly while feeling tears sting her eyes.

"Maybe... It's time to let go."

* * *

Ugh!! This chapter feels forced, a bunch of gibberish trying to make sense. It probably doesn't make much sense but my ideas decided to cut me off after I got half the chapter done. -goes off to cry in a corner- Well, I wonder what people think of this chapter's ending. I still don't know where this would go but there is a keyword in there that can prove that the future isn't as bleak as it sounds. To keep this short, I'll just stop here and as usual, Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: Unknown Variables

Why do I have two idiot friends? One too stubborn to face her feelings and one too dense to know her feelings. After all these years and she still think what she feels for her is friendship. Why can't she think of it as something more than friendship anyway? What can I possibly do to help these two? Maybe Vivio would be willing to help. And that letter too. I hope by the end of this, we still have them in one piece.

**Fate III: Unknown Variables**

**By**

**Kanoko**

"_Maybe, it's time to let go."_ Those words rung in Yagami Hayate's head as she sent the report she had just finished.

After Fate had said that, Hayate was left speechless. There was nothing she could say. She couldn't say whether what Fate wanted to do is truly a smart move or not. Shaking her head lightly, the brown haired woman opened her desk drawer and picked up a sealed envelope that she had kept ever since it was nearly thrown away by its' owner three years ago.

On the front of it says "To Nanoha" in a very neat cursive writing that belonged to Fate. Sighing softly, Hayate replaced the letter back to it's original spot in her drawer when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She answered simply. The door opened and revealed a blonde haired woman with a frown on her face. The frown on the woman's face caused Hayate to smile.

"So Nanoha-chan finally asked to come back from vacation?" She asked even though she knew the answer to it anyway.

"Are you going to approve it? As a doctor that has taken care of the three of you ever since all those years ago, I don't approve of it." The blonde woman said seriously yet it failed to break Hayate's smile.

"Shamal, I'm sure it's going to be fine. Besides we don't have to allow her to go on missions. She is a combat instructor after all so she can do what she does best. Train our trainees." Hayate met Shamal's gaze and didn't break it to show the blonde haired knight how serious she was.

"I still don't approve of it but if you say so Hayate-chan. However, I want Nanoha-chan to continue to come get a monthly check up even when she goes back to work." Hayate nodded exasperatedly and laughed.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled, Shamal." The brunette said as she mind briefly wandered back to the letter. _"I'm sure she will be thrilled."

* * *

_

Looking at the clock, Fate hurried down the hallway. She hadn't expect the meeting to drag on that long. She had promised Vivio that she would meet her at the gym where she practices her strike arts with her friends.

"That being said... Just how exactly am I suppose to get there?" She murmured to herself and she brought up a holoscreen to check her mail. Checking the one sent by Hayate, a smile made itself to her face.

"Always trust Hayate to be the best stalker on the planet." She said to herself as she opened her drawer and found her car keys where the email had said they were.

Finally making her way out of the building, she went to where Hayate had parked the car this morning to get it. On the windshield wiper was a sealed envelope. Fate felt her heart stop beating for a moment when she saw clearly written on the front was the words "To Nanoha". Stuck on the letter was a post-it note that says "Even if you throw it away again, I would always have a way to get it back. Give it to Nanoha-chan!" Swallowing thickly, Fate shoved the letter into the glove compartment as she got in and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Fate stood shocked by her car when she arrived at the gym. Sure Vivio was there along with her friends but so was the Nakajima family, Hayate and her knights, her mother and the former Mobile Section 6 Forwards members and last but not least, Nanoha.

Vivio excitedly ran up to Fate and gave her a hug then pulled her to the crowd. Her mother was the first one to approach her and gave her a long hug. Even after that, Fate still couldn't process just what is going on.

"So did you like this surprise? We did turn the entire gym into a place to give you, our favorite enforcer a welcome back party." Turning her head to the one that spoke to her, Fate wondered if she should ask her about the letter or not. Trying to not ruin this happy moment, she decided not to anyway.

"I bet it's your doing too isn't it, Hayate?" Shaking her head, Hayate pointed to Nanoha. "It was Nanoha? I thought she was mad at me." Fate said while remembering what happened last night.

"You're so silly. I'm sure Nanoha-chan would payback today." The short haired brunette said as she walked away leaving a bewildered Fate.

Luckily for Fate, the rest of the party went by fairly safe with both her and Nanoha keeping their distances away from each other. However, that didn't last long as when it was time to go, she was responsible for getting Nanoha and Vivio home. Which she figured Hayate had done something yet again.

As soon as everyone left and only the three of them was left, Vivio was already tired from everything she had helped do that day. Fate helped Vivio into the car and the girl soon fell asleep before the car was even started. Standing by the driver's side of the car, Fate watched as Nanoha got on and feeling as if everything is always having her face Nanoha even when she wasn't ready to.

Getting into the driver's seat herself, the blonde nearly slammed her head on the ceiling of the car as she heard Nanoha call her name. Trying to act as normal as she can, Fate answered her meekly. "Y-Yes?"

"Fate-chan, do you have medicine in the car? I feel a headache coming." If Nanoha had noticed the blonde's odd behavior, she sure didn't say anything about it.

"A-aah. It's in the glove compartment." She said without thinking and started the car.

As soon as Nanoha opened the compartment, Fate wanted to jump out of the car. She had completely forgotten about the letter she shoved in there and since the compartment wasn't even big to begin with, Nanoha was going to see it!

"Fate... There's no medicine in there." Nanoha said and if Fate wasn't driving she was going to jump out.

"A-Ah, let's stop by the store and get som-... Nanoha?" Fate stopped the car at the curb and looked at the brunette. "Nanoha, are you alright?" The blonde was worried, Nanoha seemed like she was in pain.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Fate-chan worries too much. Let's just go home okay? I'm sure we have medicine at home." Nanoha wasn't looking at Fate. She was afraid that if the blonde saw her eyes, she would find out everything.

"Fate-chan, Hayate-chan said you had something for me from a long time ago. Was it the letter in there?" Nanoha inquired lightly while pointing at the glove compartment.

Fate nearly slammed her foot on the gas pedal as she felt her palms grow sweaty. "Damn you Hayate..." She muttered quietly.

"E-Eh?"

"A-Ah, it's nothing... We're there. Do you... Do you need help?" Fate asked as she watched Nanoha get out of the car unsteadily. Vivio also got off and looked at Nanoha worriedly. "Help Nanoha-mama inside will you, Vivio?"

"Un!" The girl made a sound of agreement as she nodded.

Fate could feel Nanoha's eyes on her but she didn't look at her. Walking over to the front passenger seat, Fate opened the glove compartment and took out the letter. She was starting to loathe the "To Nanoha" that was written in neat cursive on the front. She was suppose to let go of her feelings not make it more complicated. She didn't want to know of the unknown variable that was sure to accompany the giving of the letter.

"Just what am I going to do?"

* * *

Oh mi gosh! I finally finished this chapter (it's also the shortest chapter so far). I apologize for that though I do hope you liked it cause I certainly don't. At least not that much. Everything in the chapter seems to come and go as quickly as the Tasmanian Devil come and go. Now I'm sure some people would be wondering why Hayate has the letter after three years. Well in the A/N of the "Itami" I only said that Fate might have did one of the following things: destroy the letter, didn't give it to Nanoha, gave it to Nanoha or something. Well, I didn't say she couldn't have tried to trash it and being the stalker that Hayate is in my story, she so happened to have found it. Well, did you have fun reading this chapter? I sure didn't while I was writing it. I even tried a new tactic and that's to put drafts of what I plan to write on my blog at yozorakeshiki dot wordpress dot com If anyone is interested, you are welcome to browse there but other than about the fanfic, it's of stupid things.


	5. Chapter 4: The End Of The World

Disclaimer: I don't know, the usual goes here of course.

* * *

Just what am I going to do? The letter is in my hand, Nanoha now knows the existence of it and Hayate already told Nanoha that I have something to give her. I swear, sometimes I'm not sure if that woman is trying to help me or destroy me. Nanoha won't be happy to know that I am keeping something from her if I tell her that the letter was nothing she needs to worry about. Then again, I don't think she would be happy even if I did tell her my feelings and give her the letter that was supposed to have been destroyed three years ago. Just what am I going to do...? Can someone answer me?

**Fate IV: The End Of The World **

**by **

**Kanoko **

As Vivio helped her mother inside the house, a frown marred her face. Her Nanoha-mama wasn't suppose to feel this way. Had the woman gone to train behind Vivio's back? Shaking her head, Vivio went to the medicine cabinet after helping Nanoha sit down on the sofa. Grabbing a bottle of medicine that she had not taken off the shelf for over a month, Vivio went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. As she went back to the living room, she heard the front door close and shuffling of fast movements. In the living room, she saw a worried Fate kneeling at the sofa while holding Nanoha's hand. That seemed to help though as Nanoha's now closed eyes seems to be a bit more at ease than before.

"Nanoha-mama, here's the medicine!" The girl said as she handed the medicine in her hands to Nanoha then the water as soon as the brunette popped the pills into her mouth. Seeing the woman relax entirely, Vivio said to Fate, "Fate-mama, can you carry Nanoha-mama upstairs to her room? I don't want her to be sleeping in the living room until whenever she wakes up or Yuuno-san comes home."

Nodding her head, Fate carefully lifted Nanoha into her arms bridal style and started up the stairs with Vivio following close behind. Once in Nanoha's room, the blonde noticed a separate bed along with the one that Nanoha slept in. She hadn't noticed it in the morning due to the fact that the door had blocked her view from it. The blonde was brimming with unasked questions but she focused on the task at hand. Slowly, Fate lowered Nanoha onto the bed and Vivio pulled the covers up. Quietly, the two exited the room and went back to the living room in silence.

Vivio didn't say anything as she sat on the sofa while Fate went to make Vivio's favorite caramel milk. Once done, the two sat in silence and sipped their drinks. Sighing, Fate finally put down her drink and asked questions that had been in her mind ever since they entered the house.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" The blonde asked quietly, hoping that the situation wasn't as bad as it looks.

"Three years ago, maybe a month or so after you left, Nanoha-mama had a magical overload. She collapsed in the middle of training and was in the hospital for three months. Shamal-san said that it was probably due to the stress build up. Nanoha-mama had been recovering ever since then. It's only recently that she had shown signs of truly recovering. That just now was probably an attack due to everything that Nanoha-mama had been doing all day." Vivio stopped and looked at Fate.

Fate couldn't speak. It was as if something was stuck in her throat and she can't clear it no matter how hard she tried. In fact, even as she listened to Vivio explain what had happened, her mind was completely blank. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel anymore. Nanoha was hurting and it was her fault for being unable to protect her. Finally focusing back to the reality, Fate realized that Vivio was actually calling her.

"Fate-mama, I guess I'm going to bed. I'm sure Nanoha-mama would be alright now. You should rest too." Vivio stood up as she said that and watched as Fate nodded almost mechanically. "The guest room is right next to my room so you can rest there. Good night, Fate-mama."

"Yeah… Good night, Vivio." The blonde answered quietly. Leaning back and using her arm to cover her eyes, Fate had never thought that sleep could be so far away.

* * *

It was still dark when Nanoha finally woke. She wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten where she is but she was quite aware that she was in her room and on her bed. Sitting up and fighting the nausea that nearly overwhelmed her, Nanoha looked around and studied her surroundings. It was the same old room she shared with Yuuno. It's barely five in the morning and it smells of coffee. Coffee? Bounding off the bed, Nanoha fought dizziness as she made her way down to the kitchen where she found a blonde enforcer making what seem to be eggs.

As if sensing Nanoha was standing there, Fate spoke without turning around. Most of her attention is turned towards the food she was cooking. "You're awake, Nanoha. Coffee? Ah… Maybe juice would be better?"

"C-Coffee…" Nanoha answered then watched as Fate nod her head and poured a cup of hot coffee into a mug.

"Nanoha…"

"Fate-chan…"

Both women stared at each other for a moment then shared a laugh. Putting down the cup of coffee on the table in front of where Nanoha was standing, she let the brunette speak first.

"Fate-chan… Do you know what happened to me last night? I can't really remember anything after getting in your car." Nanoha said as she sheepishly scratched her cheek.

Pausing a bit, Fate finished up with whatever she was making and then turned to Nanoha again. "Tell me what you remember. Then we'll go from there." Looking down at the food that she had made, Fate continued, "However, let's eat first. Before it gets cold."

Nodding her head, Nanoha took her coffee and followed Fate who brought the food over to the dining room table. Taking a seat across from Fate, the aces of aces watched at Fate put the plate in front of Nanoha and only a cup coffee for herself. "You don't want to eat?"

"Ah… I'm fine with just the coffee… I got used to it." Nanoha only nodded as reality struck her. It made her wonder just how much of Fate's habits, likes and dislikes have changed. And how much of Fate does she understand now. The woman in front of her somehow feels like a stranger.

"So, how much do you remember? After getting into my car that is." Fate asked hoping that Nanoha wouldn't remember the letter. That way, she wouldn't have to mention it at all… If only Hayate wouldn't mention anything about it.

"I'm not sure… I remember looking for medicine in your car but ended up finding something else. I don't remember what that is. The rest of the ride was a blur and then I don't even know when I got home or in bed." The brunette said as she cut a piece of bacon and eggs then took a bite.

Nearly choking on her coffee, Fate wondered what to say. Then she finally settled on something that still won't mention anything about the letter. "You said there wasn't any medicine in the car but I don't know what else that would have caught your interest. You… Didn't take it out or mention it. As for getting in the house and then in bed, Vivio helped you in the house and gave you some medicine to take." Fate didn't mention anything about knowing Nanoha's condition as much as she wanted to. "And I carried you up to your bed since you fell asleep practically right away after taking the medicine."

"I see… I wasn't heavy was I?" Nanoha watched as Fate chuckled and pouted. "Mou, I'm serious!" Huffing, she sipped her coffee then held out her fork after picking up some eggs. "Here Fate-chan, you need to eat something too."

A blush appeared on Fate's cheeks as she realized Nanoha wanted to feed her. It caused Nanoha to smile because at least that part of her Fate-chan didn't change after these three years.

"N-No thanks… I really don't eat in the morning. My stomach would reject it." The blonde shook her head as she said the excuse. Glancing at the clock, Fate stood up. "I have to go. There is a report that I have to finish and send in by today. I'll see you later, Nanoha." Making a hasty retreat, Fate didn't even notice when a letter fell from her pocket.

* * *

Soon after Fate left, Nanoha was left alone in the dining room. Gathering up the plates and mugs, Nanoha went to the kitchen and cleaned up everything then made another breakfast for Vivio. By the time she's done, she heard the front door open then close. Walking out to the living room, she saw exactly who she thought came back.

"Welcome back, Yuuno-kun." Nanoha greeted and watched as the man took off his shoes.

"I heard that Hayate plans to allow you back to work." Yuuno said as he handed Nanoha an office envelope. "I finally got it."

"Thanks Yuuno-kun!" With that, Nanoha gave the man a hug and watched him blush then disappear up the stairs and off to bed.

Still with a smile on her face, Nanoha turned around and was about to walk back into the kitchen when she saw a letter on the floor. Picking it up, she flipped it over and saw the words "To Nanoha" in Fate's neat cursive writing.

Tentatively opening the envelope, Nanoha took out the letter and read the first line. At first she felt joy at what she longed to know has finally been answered but at the same time, as she read further and finally finished the letter, tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

"So that's why you left…"

"Nanoha, do you know the door's not lock…ed?" Fate slowed to a stop as she opened the door and found a crying Nanoha. She wouldn't have returned so soon had she not realize that she dropped the goddamn letter that she didn't want Nanoha to find. However, after surveying the brunette's surroundings and see what she was holding in her hands, Fate realized that it was too late.

Nanoha looked up when she heard someone call her. Standing at the door was Fate T. Harlaown and she looked ready to run. However, to her surprise, Fate didn't run and instead walked into the house.

"I... Sorry, Nanoha. I didn't mean for you to find it."

* * *

Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter and I haven't abandoned the story yet! I have the whole story planned out just about now and I only need to figure out how to write it. Sorry this took so long. Anyway, on to the story. Anyone feel the explanation in the beginning kinda stupid? After I wrote it and reread it, it feels that way. Kind of like it doesn't make sense. Also another Yuuno appearance for… 4 lines? I wonder what is in the office envelope. Now I know this is a cliffy, but I think it's a good ending to the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I did at the very end.


	6. Chapter 5: Sorry

Now that Nanoha-chan has the documents then maybe nothing will get in the way of the way my two idiot friends. I only hope that nothing comes in between again… Well, that letter I saved would do a whole lot of good. If only Nanoha-chan saw it and asks Fate-chan for it soon.

**Fate V: Sorry**

**By Kanoko**

Fate T. Harlaown sighed deeply as she sunk into her chair. Her eyes stared blankly at the screen in front of her. She had been working on this file for the past hour and yet nothing was done. All she could see when she closed her eyes was Nanoha's tear stained face. All she could hear was Nanoha's sobs. Just how was she going to face the brunette now? She had wanted to confront this whole thing and yet at the last minute she was called away. Why do people always have such bad timings?

"Damn those incompetent idiots…"Fate mumbled as she stood up from her seat and strode out of her office.

"Yo, Fate-chan~! Where're you heading? If you want lunch the cafeteria is that way!" Fate turned sharply around at the sound of her old friend.

As if sensing Fate's annoyance, Hayate quickly turned around and walked away as if she never called out to the blonde. However, she was no match for the enforcer and was quickly caught up to.

"Y-Yo, Fate-chan…" Hayate squeaked as she made a small waving gesture when the blonde placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

* * *

"Aha, so Hayate-chan's Operation NanoFate has proceeded to this step already. That was fast!" Hayate said, trying to lighten the suddenly heavy atmosphere between her and the blonde.

"Hayate! Really, if it wasn't for that, I wouldn't be in this situation…" The blonde glared at the brunette with at least more than half of herself wanting to hit the woman over the head.

"Okay, okay. Sorry… Alright, I'm serious now." With a pause, Hayate looked at the scenery before her. "So, what do you plan to do?"

"What can I do? She was crying after she read it. I'm basically asking her to choose between me and the family she already has. I don't want to ruin this picture here, Hayate." Taking a deep breath, Fate pressed her back to the railing and stared up at the blue cloudless sky.

"You know, Nanoha-chan crying might not be because she can't or don't know how to choose between you and Yuuno-kun. Why don't you go back after work today and settle this?" Hayate suggested as she also looked up at the sky. "You don't get to see this kind of scenery anywhere else you know."

"Yeah…" Nodding her head, Fate pushed herself off the railing and started towards the door back into the office building. "See you, Hayate. Maybe something good would come from my decision this time."

Nodding her head, Hayate continued to stare up at the sky for some time after Fate left. Then it finally dawned to her, Fate never agreed to her suggestion in the first place. "That woman isn't going to do what I think she's planning."

Quickly making her way back inside the building, Hayate pushed past anyone in her path. She only hoped that her guess was wrong. "Fate-chan, you big idiot!"

* * *

Takamachi Nanoha stared blankly at the documents before her. If only she could have gotten these earlier. In fact, if only she could have realized her own feelings earlier then perhaps it wouldn't have forced Fate to leave. She had worked for the past three years since getting married for these papers. Only one more step and they would be done but where would that leave Fate? Should she simply just tell Fate? Even if she did tell the blonde, what can she do about it? Nothing. Nanoha knew full well that telling Fate would only add to the blonde's burden. If it was something that even Chrono couldn't do, it was pretty obvious that Fate can't get it to pass through also.

Putting the papers that she didn't even look at after the first glance back into the office envelope, Nanoha picked up the letter that was sitting on the coffee table in front of her. No, she has to tell Fate. Whether it will give the blonde more burden or not, Nanoha will be selfish one more time and push her own burdens on someone else.

"Nanoha-chan, have you seen Fate-chan?" A holographic screen popped up abruptly in front of her and showed the face of a frantic Yagami Hayate.

"Not since this morning… Did something happen, Hayate-chan?" The short haired brunette looked reluctant to tell her and Nanoha could feel a cold wave starting from her sweep through her entire body.

"No one has seen her ever since after lunch and she isn't picking up anything. I'm afraid she might have made a decision by herself." Hayate said while running her hand through her hair. The brunette must have been trying to find Fate ever since lunch in that case.

"What are you talking about, Hayate-chan? What decision is Fate-chan making by herself? Just how much do you know, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha was getting nervous and annoyed. She has so many questions in her head right now and she doesn't think that anyone other than Fate herself might be able to answer them.

"That idiot thinks that after reading her letter, you cried because she is forcing you to make a decision between her and Yuuno-kun…" As Nanoha listened to Hayate, she had never felt so much dread in her life. Not even the time when she was told that she might not be able to fly again after that incident all those years ago can compare to the dread she is feeling right now. She almost screamed at Hayate to tell her to stop. That she didn't want to hear it. "Nanoha-chan… Fate-chan might have left."

At the end of the sentence, Nanoha felt a cold hand grip her heart.

* * *

-Gets on her knees and kowtows- You almost thought I abandoned this story now didn't you? The truth is I almost felt like it too. After having my story files disappear of the face of this earth twice in two different laptops… I wanted to throw in the towel and leave this story incomplete. But then I didn't. Why? Well, it was simply because I love this story too much to abandon it. In any case, at least we know now how Nanoha feels for Fate. We just want to find out whether Fate really has left Mid-Childa yet or not and will our Nanoha and Fate get their happiness, right? Well… I don't know yet. I'm trying to find out too as I'm writing the story out. Anyway, thanks for reading, sorry for the wait and again I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY (I hope)!


	7. Chapter 6: Conversation

Disclaimer: Not mine, will never be mine but I do love Mizuki Nana xD

* * *

For some reason, I can totally hear Hayate scream something along the lines of 'You moron!' to me along with a whole bunch of words that I won't be able to catch all at once. Then again, maybe Nanoha would do the same thing when she finds out too. Well maybe the Nanoha in the past might… I just don't know what the present Nanoha would feel now. Seeing how I don't know what I really should be feeling at this moment, I don't see how I can understand how others would feel. As I've always said, I'm not good with feelings. Those things are a stranger to me. In any case, I'm sure this decision I'm making is the correct one.

**Fate VI: Conversation**

**By**

**Kanoko**

Fate T. Harlaown leaned back in her chair and sighed as she her gaze focused on the blank white ceiling above her. She had been tempted to leave after having that conversation with Hayate but something made her stop. She knows that her decision is right this time. If she doesn't leave, people would get hurt. Sure her world revolved around Nanoha but what about the ones who have their world revolve around the brunette also? Those people were her friends and if she stuck around any longer they will no doubt be hurt by her undecided feelings. No, Fate didn't think that it's a problem between her and Nanoha only anymore.

Briefly glancing at the clock, she realized that she has at least one more week before the mission she volunteered in starts. And it has only been less than a day that she disappeared from everyone she knew dearly. There was no doubt that Hayate would realize that she was gone. Fate knew that the short haired brunette was smart like that. She catches onto things quick. A small beep signaled to the blonde that she had received an email. Looking down again, she opened her inbox and looked that the email that had just arrived. It was from Nanoha but there was no subject title. A bit curious, Fate read the message within.

* * *

Takamachi Vivio kicked the ground softly as she looked up and down the street. The one that had called her out still wasn't there yet. She had to admit, she was getting impatient. Not to mention that by doing this, she felt like it was betraying her Fate-mama. The blonde had entrusted the young girl to keep the secret of where she is and now because she wants her Nanoha-mama to smile, she is breaking that trust. Feeling somewhat rotten inside, Vivio sighed and kicked the sidewalk harder this time. Glancing up across the street, she could see Nanoha trying to act discreetly in her disguise of sorts. Well, for something coming from Hayate, it was rather simple. However, Vivio didn't have time to signal for Nanoha to get ready when a call of her name caught her attention. Swallowing hard and huffing a breath to ready herself in some way, Vivio turned to her Fate-mama who was waving at her from inside her car which was ironically… Across the street. Vivio smiled the best she could without feeling awkward about this whole thing and waved back at the blonde.

"Fate-mama, where have you been? Hayate-san and Nanoha-mama has been looking all over the place for you. They thought that you have left Mid-Childa already." Vivio said as soon as Fate had gotten out of her car and walked up to her.

"Calm down, Vivio. As you can see, I'm still here now aren't I?" Fate replied with a small chuckle then smiled softly as the thirteen year old girl pouted and softly made a sound between a groan and a 'Mou'.

"At least tell me where you are staying!" The girl said as she couldn't help but notice Nanoha looking their way from across the street.

"Why? So you can tell your Nanoha-mama over there where I'm staying? Or maybe your Hayate-san who is behind all this so that she can scold me?" Laughing softly at the girl's surprised face, Fate petted Vivio's head. "It's not that hard to see through it, Vivio. Your Nanoha-mama is never good at disguising herself and that disguise over there looks just like something Hayate would think of. Now come on and let's give your Nanoha-mama a nice hello, shall we?"

Huffing again, Vivio nodded reluctantly and started to walk behind Fate as they crossed the street and walked up to the table Nanoha was sitting at, trying to hide her face from behind the menu. Sighing a bit, Fate had an amused look on her face as she pulled the menu gently from the brunette's hands. "You know, Nanoha… You are never good at disguising."

"H-Hi… Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she looked up at Vivio who was trying hard to avoid Nanoha's eyes and a grinning and amused Fate.

* * *

It had only been less than a day since she had last seen Nanoha but Fate wondered why she can sit there calmly facing her after all that stuff happened. Well it was calm but the air around them was awkward also. Vivio had suddenly made an excuse about having to meet up with Einhart and left just some five minutes ago. That left the two women staring at each other and making small trivial talk. This is obviously going nowhere. That was something that Fate could tell. The blonde was sure that Nanoha could sense it too. But no matter how calm Fate can face Nanoha at this moment, it didn't mean that she was any braver than just some hours ago when she found Nanoha crying over that stupid letter.

"Your email…" Fate said suddenly, making Nanoha squeak and jump.

"Y-Yes… What about it?" Nanoha looked as if someone had smacked a straight board on her back and sat up stiff as a board.

"Calm down, Nanoha… I'm not going to eat you." Fate stated with a straight face as she watched Nanoha's reaction.

"I'm calm… I'm very calm. How much calm do you think I am?" Nanoha realized that the blonde was holding in laughter and stopped her statements about being calm, feeling her cheeks warm up. "That's not funny!"

"Nanoha… It was just a joke. Say, want to go for a walk then? I'm sure it really will calm your frazzled nerves." Fate chuckled out.

Making a softly sound between a groan and a 'Mou' just like Vivio, Nanoha nodded her head. After some arguments with Fate about who would pay for the coffee in which Fate won, the two women started down the streets while looking into the various stores but never really going in.

"Honestly, Nanoha. You really should take off that disguise… I don't understand why you always go along with Hayate's weird plans." Fate said when they were walking past a playground.

"You're the one to talk, Fate-chan… You do the same anyway if you were trying to find someone important to you!" Nanoha reached up to undo her hair when Fate stopped her.

"On second thought, maybe a picture first. You never know when it'll be good blackmail." Watching Nanoha pout, Fate laughed and let go on the brunette's hand.

"Since when have you become so similar to Hayate-chan? You tease…" Taking out the pigtails that Hayate had said would be a perfect disguise, Nanoha simply let her hair down and put on the hat that came along with her disguise.

"No… I just think you're really easy to tease today." Fate said nonchalantly as she led them into a park. After taking a seat at a bench and waiting for Nanoha to do the same, Fate took a deep breath.

"I've something to tell you…" Both women said at the same time.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done! Let's see… The last time I updated was… Whoa, almost two months ago! Oops… Sorry it took so long. This feel like a filler chapter and maybe you can just simply call this a filler chapter. I didn't even think of a name for this chapter until after the last word. In any case, I hope you enjoyed it because I kind of like this chapter too. Even though nothing went on much and yet again is left off in a cliffy. Sorry for the all the cliffhangers that I have since this story started! By the way, anyone want to guess what was Nanoha's message in the email? The answer is in the story somewhere~ Anyway, Thanks for reading as always and as a hint, the story might be ending in the next two chapters or so.

A/N#2: MSLN The Movie 1st BD and DVD is coming out on the 26th!


	8. Chapter 7: Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot to this story

* * *

I swear… When I get my hands on that Hayate, I'll starlight breaker her back to Earth. Why did I even go along with this obviously useless plan of hers and disguise myself? You're such an idiot, Takamachi Nanoha. This is the last time that I'll leave my fate up to her. All her so call Operation NanoFate II did was brought Fate-chan to me but that totally did not solve anything! Why is it number two anyway?

**Fate VII: Confessions**

**By**

**Kanoko**

Nanoha gazed at the window of the shop that Fate seemed to have taken an interest in. It was a jewelry shop and the thing she was looking at was a necklace with a jewel that looks very similar to Raising Heart only in blue. Just as suddenly, Fate then began walking away. Nanoha seemingly snapping out of her thoughts took one last look at the accessory and quickly followed Fate again.

Ever since they have left the café and began window shopping, Nanoha had been in her thoughts, she was sure that Fate has noticed it seeing how the blonde is constantly trying to make her blush even more so than Hayate would have done. It wasn't until they sat down on the bench at the park that Nanoha had finally gathered the courage to say something whether it was about the letter or about the email or maybe even her current feelings… Just whatever it is, Nanoha wants to tell Fate.

"I've something to tell you." Nanoha said, taking a few seconds to realize that Fate had said the exact same thing. Feeling the corners of her mouth lift into a smile, Nanoha felt a bit relieved yet a bit scared at the same time. What did Fate have to say to her? That the letter was a joke and that it was just something Hayate made up? Nanoha dearly hoped not.

The brunette waited for Fate to say something only to realize that the blonde was blushing horribly with every inch of her face and neck as red as a tomato. Nanoha giggled at the sight of that and placed her hand on Fate's feeling even her hand was very warm.

"You can tease me like that and yet you blush for something so trivial… You're truly amusing, Fate-chan." Nanoha said, watching the blonde turn even redder if that was possible.

"Come on, Fate-chan. I'll let you speak first if you want. Just don't overcook on me, will you?" The brunette didn't really want to let Fate speak first but she had lost her courage in the short time that she watched Fate blush.

"Mou, Nanoha!" Fate groaned as she finally felt her temperature lower and was positive her face was no longer very red anymore. "I…" Fate started but didn't continue. She wasn't sure if she could anymore. Nanoha had something to say also and she wasn't sure if she wants to listen to it. Sure Fate had decided to let go of this whole thing… But like before, it didn't mean she had the courage to cut it herself and she also don't want Nanoha to be the one to cut it.

There was a silence after Fate's cut of sentence. Nanoha looked expectantly at Fate, waiting for her to continue while Fate looked anywhere but at Nanoha. She really didn't know how to continue anymore. With a soft smile and courage she had no idea where it came from, Nanoha pulled Fate into a hug with her chin resting on the blonde's shoulder. She could smell the blonde's lavender scented hair.

"You know, Fate-chan… I was really happy when I read that letter. Sure it was obvious that the letter was for the past me some long time ago but still… It made me really, really happy. It made me realize that all these years that I had told myself that I would be extremely angry at you and not talk to you ever again for leaving, I couldn't bring myself to even feel mad at you. The only thing that I thought when I first saw you was that you were real and aren't my eyes playing tricks on me." Nanoha paused to see if Fate had any reaction but the blonde only returned the embrace and kept the two of them in the same position, waiting for Nanoha to continue.

"I've never told anyone this before and only Hayate-chan knows since she was helping us do this. It's true that I am married to Yuuno-kun but it was only for Vivio's sake. The higher ups got this crazy idea that because I was single and could collapse any moment in the middle of training that I couldn't keep Vivio as my daughter. So Hayate-chan devised this plan for me to get married to Yuuno-kun and wait things out until their decision for Vivio to be my daughter finalized before we think of the next step. Three years, Fate-chan. I've been waiting for three whole years and they finally finalized it." Nanoha let out a shaky breath after she finished her little speech. She held on to Fate a bit tighter, enjoying the warmth from the blonde.

"Nanoha…" The realization of this whole thing hit Fate hard in the face. They were married by name only. Fate did not know if she should feel happy that Nanoha did not love Yuuno enough to be a lover or be angry that she wasn't informed of this whole thing. Hand instinctively petting the brunette on the head, Fate waited for Nanoha to continue but it seemed that the woman was doing talking.

"I guess… It's my turn then." Fate whispered softly to Nanoha who only nodded her head and continued to hold onto Fate as if she was afraid that the blonde would disappear.

"I'm leaving. There was a mission that they want me to overlook. It'll only be for a two weeks maybe three weeks tops." Fate said as she slowly pushed Nanoha away to look at the brunette in the eyes.

Nanoha's eyes widened at Fate's words. Tears had welled up in her eyes and were running down her cheeks but she didn't realize it until Fate was wiping them away. "What… What about tha-… That letter? You're going to leave again… Without… Without telling me how you feel again?" Nanoha managed to choke out half wanting to push Fate away for leaving again and half wanting to hold her tight so that she wouldn't leave.

"I…" Fate sighed as she gathered the courage to answer Nanoha. "I love you, Nanoha. I've loved you ever since I've figured out what this feeling is whenever I'm near you. I have loved you and I always will no matter what." Fate said as she smiled softly. It felt like a heavy rock was lifted off of her. The feelings that she had longed to tell Nanoha has finally been said.

"Thank you, Fate-chan." The brunette whispered as she pulled Fate into another hug. "I'll wait for you no matter how long you'll take."

Fate felt like her heart would burst. Tears were running down her cheeks and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop them. However they weren't tears of sadness or anger. They were tears of happiness. Pulling back and then reaching into her pockets, Fate pulled out a small box that was a little longer than a ring box. In it was the necklace that Fate had been looking at with interest back when they stopped by the jewelry store. However attached to it wasn't the gem that looked like a blue Raising Heart. Attached to it was a ring with pink diamond.

"Nanoha, will you be my girlfriend?" Fate asked as she held the opened box out to the brunette.

"Did you have to ask?" Nanoha said as she pulled Fate into a kiss that left no doubt in Fate's heart that Nanoha accepts.

* * *

A/N: Woohoo update! I like this chapter a lot. Not to mention I finally got Nanoha and Fate together at last. While I don't feel that this story has a whole bunch of NanoFate moments in it (was there any at all?) I really liked this story. This story is at its end in any case… For the main story at least. There will be a epilogue following this to answer questions like, "What about Yuuno?" Or "What about Nanoha because she's still married to Yuuno." And maybe "What happens to Fate?" and such. Actually the solution is very simple and everyone can read the solution before I even write it but hopefully the epilogue will have more NanoFate moments. Thanks for putting up with all my cliffhangers and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Thanks for reading~!


End file.
